This invention relates generally to resin-impregnated bases and methods of manufacturing such bases and, more particularly, to a resin-impregnated base which is moldable under a low pressure and excellent in the thermal properties and a method of manufacturing the same.
The resin-impregnated base of the type referred to is effectively utilized in making a laminate by stacking and molding a plurality of the resin-impregnated bases together with a metal foil, or in making a multi-ply printed-wiring board of the resin-impregnated bases laminated with an interior circuit board or boards, or with multilayering metal-foil coated laminates or the like.